Animosity
by K-nime
Summary: Sherry's new assignment leads into a whole new world of horror, meanwhile Jake's luck is pushed to the limits.
1. Pandemic

A heavy sigh escaped the young blonde's lips as she walked through the front door of her apartment. Throwing the large bundle of keys out of her pocket and on the side counter carelessly, her free hand fumbling with the buttons of her coat. Sherry managed her way out of the layers of thick wool and polyester, the bare skin of her arms and face was warmly greeted by the thankfully functioning central heating.

"Kitty kitty kitty?" Sherry called out, clicking her tongue almost simultaneously. Whilst Sherry had never owned a cat, the neighbours little tabby feline had always managed to sneak into her apartment through a small gap in the bathroom window, and has visited everyday religiously. The almost inaudible meow caused a small smile to play on the young woman lips as the cat gracefully curled its way around the couch corner, making its way towards Sherry's ankles. Sherry didn't know the cats name, or it's age, or even it's gender, she never really bothered to check but what she did know was that it was nice to have company for a change.

"Hello beautiful." Sherry knelt down, her fingers laced over the cat's short fur, it's purr vibrating through her fingertips. She continued to pamper the feline before picking herself back up off the floor. "Sorry kitty, I've got stuff to do." Sherry pictured the night's check list in her mind, have a eat, shower, crack open a bottle of wine and pass out on the sofa watching late night television.

Making her way towards the bathroom, her blue eyes traced the shower and then fell upon the taps of the bathtub. Not fully up for standing up for another 10 minutes, her hands laced around the hot tap, twisting until water started rushing out from the end, hitting the porcelain bottom. Sherry began to unbutton her shirt, her pale chest revealed inch by inch, her movements stopped as she reached her naval. Turning towards the door, Sherry's eyes made contact with the perched cat staring back at her. She held it's serious gaze for awhile whilst her foot slowly made it to the corner of the door, kicking it shut. "Well that wasn't creepy." Sherry rolled her eyes and continued to undress before slowly submerging her body into the running bath.

It had been awhile since Sherry had so much free time on her hands, in fact this was the first taste of normal life and yet she found it so...boring. It had almost been a two years since she and Jake had shared their goodbyes, initially they kept in touch whilst he was in government care but like most friendships it just seemed to...waste away.

Sherry sighed once more, now lowering her shoulders till the surface of the water caressed her top lip. Slowly her eyes began to close, her whole body began to relax.

***Beep beep Beep.***

Sherry's blue eyes shot open at the sound of her mobile ringing in her trouser pocket that was scattered over the bathroom floor. In a hurried and clumsy fashion, Sherry attempted to crawl out of the bathtub, her front falling out of the side, her arms reaching into her trouser pocket whilst her legs flailed in the air.

She successfully grabbed her phone.

"Hello?!" Sherry gasped for breath.

"Oh, hello Sir." A wave of disappointment washed over her, Sherry didn't know who she expected to call but for a brief moment she thought that maybe...never mind.

'Sherry you need to come in."

Her blue eyes looked towards her pruning fingertips.

"Yes Sir."

"Agent Birkin, I hope you enjoyed your time off, but we have an urgent assignment for you."

Sherry had just barely stepped into the room, her short blonde hair still damp at the ends. "Yes Sir, how can I assist?" Her posture straightened and her whole demeanour grew serious.

"Birkin, you will be travelling to a small remote area in Romania."He paused and turned his back to her. "It's a rather unpleasant area, high in crime, low mortality rates and poor sanitation..." He began to pace back and forth, slowly but rigidly. "We've recently come into some intel that the mercenary groups there have come into..some.. enhancements..."

Sherry's expression fell from stern to quizzical, she walked forward, closer towards the desk where Simon had began to scatter various photographs. "These look like the mutations caused by the G-virus." Her blue eyes scanned over them quickly, they were grotesque but no different to what she had witnessed many times before.

"Yes, but...this is different, clumsy, it's not as neat. These are not regenerations..." He pointed towards a specific picture portraying a many with several arms and legs. "Autopsy's show that the limbs hold separate DNA to it's carrier." He bit his lip lightly, shaking his head in unison. "That person here contains at least four separate DNA strands which have been traced through criminal records, each went missing over two weeks ago and all lived within 10 miles of where this corpse was found."

Sherry pulled her gaze away from the photo, sliding it back into the small pouch it was concealed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We want to use as alittle force as possible, the last thing we want to do is create a scene, the world isn't ready for another virus scare." Simon made his way towards Sherry, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We're are sending you alone, stealth is key in this mission. Collect as much intel as you can without too much fuss."

Sherry weakly smiled up towards him. "So when do I leave?"

"Now."

At that moment, She turned towards the door. Two men stood beside each other carrying everything she will need from weapons to first aid. Sherry approached them as they began to lead her outside towards the chopper. She weakly waved towards Simon.

"Good luck Birkin."


	2. Chance meeting

**((((Thank you so much guys (Didn't realise anyone would actually read this!) There is a lot of POV changes at the moment which I apologise for. )))**

**(JAKE POV)**

"I told you, I'm not a mercenary any more."

Jake's stern gaze didn't falter towards the man that continued to ramble incoherently under his breath every time Jake refused. The man was short, his skin was a shade of dull grey that matched the very little hair on his head and his teeth alone could crack mirrors.

"B-B-But Mr Miller, Sir, J-Jake.." Jake's eyes finally looked him, throwing his feet upon the table as he leaned back further in his chair. Jake was enjoying the man's fading confidence, it made him feel somewhat powerful.

"I told you no, uh..." He tried to recall the ageing mans name, but alas it failed him. "Let's just call you Lurch for now." He sniggered, finally placing his feet upon the ground and picking himself up from his standing position. "That life is behind me now..." Jake placed his arm around the wall as he light eyes stared out of the window towards the emptiness outside. He thought of Sherry, but only for a moment.

"M-m-my work! It's being stolen! I need it retrieved! I need the best and you come highly recommended!" Lurch's stammer seemed to disappear the more he grew angry. His finger pointed towards Jake whom still had his back towards the stranger. "I need someone who knows no fear, stares death right in the face and says 'FUCK YOU'" Lurch began to snigger, the mere words created so much excitement he began to shake.

Jake turned his head and looked over his shoulder towards the trembling man. The corner of his mouth started to twitch into a smirk. "Well, then I'd be the perfect guy..." He twisted his whole body round now, folding his arms across is chest. "Just a shame I won't do it."

"What if I told you you would be highly rewarded for your efforts."

"When do I start?".

**(SHERRY POV)**

"We're almost there Agent Birkin."

Sherry turned towards the pilot, her short blonde hair blowing wildly as she began to slide the helicopter door open, fastening her parachute.

"It's much safer if I drop out here, and walk. It should less suspicion."

"Aye-Aye Ma'am."

'Ma'am'? Sherry's final thought as she leaped out, the sudden rush of air filling her lungs as gravity started to plummet the blonde towards the ground. Closing her eyes tight, Sherry pulled the parachute cord, her chest grew tighter as the harness raised her upwards and slowly carried her to the ground safely.

The initial impact as her feet finally connected to the dirt sent a shock through her shins and knees, causing her to topple over. "O-Okay Sherry, you're alittle out of practice." She picked herself up from the ground and checked her co-ordinates on her phone. She was still a far trek from the main base but it would benefit her mission if she investigates the neighbouring village.

**(JAKE POV)**

"So what's the deal?" Jake looks towards Lurch, who's actual name is Dmitri.

Dmitri looks towards Jake, his demeanour is a lot more calm now. His dark eyes trace over him for a moment before looking out towards the clouds from the plane's small window. "Deal? Mr Miller?" He begins to chuckle.

Jake leans back in his seat, lifting his leg to his ankle rests upon his other knee. "Yes, why is this research so important to you?" Jake really didn't care, it could be the man private stock of porn and he'd still risk life and limb if the price was right...and the porn was good. However, Jake had learned that he best get an idea of what he was up against.

"My research could change humanity, could change everything. " Dmitri leans forward in his chair, his hands grasping the edges. "I have devoted my life to my work, it is like my child Mr Miller." His grasp begins to loosen and his posture begins to relax once more. "Tell me Jake, have you not found anything or anyone worth fighting for?" Dmitri smirks.

Jake's eyes narrow towards Dmitri and his head quickly turns away. "Let's just get this over with." His tongue clicks against the roof of his mouth. Jake's ears begin to twitch at the hushed chuckle coming from his temporary contract. "What's so funny?" Jake spat, his frown growing.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." His eyes look towards Jake with an almost childish glint. "So, what's her name?" Jake's eyes widen for only a second before his stance becomes guarded and eyes grew even more threatening. "Oh I'm sorry!" Dmitri waves his hands in the air in dismissal. "So what's _his_ name?"

"Right, that's it. " Jake picks himself up from the seat, and begins to walk towards the locks at the front.

"Mr Miller, the seatbelt sign is still on!" Dmitri points towards the little green light on the plans inside headboard. Jake ignores the man as he begins to strap the parachute onto his back.

"I know where I have to go, I'll send you my co-ordinates when I reach the ground." Jake struggles with the plane's hatch, finally lifting it open. The sudden pressure sends all the planes loose contents to fly outside, Jake looks back at Dmitri briefly before jumping out.

**(SHERRY POV)**

Sherry finally reached the outskirts of the village, it's inhabitants all huddled inside away from the cold air and danger of the night. According to Sherry's intel, the village frequents thieves along with violent sex offenders that stalk the night, with over 50 recorded cases in the last month, all reported early hours of the morning.

Upon entering the village gates, Sherry's light eyes fall upon a notice board surrounded by flowers and candles that is seen to be the only source of light. The blonde's leather grasp pushing the gate forward, its rusted screech echoing throughout the village. There was no reply.

"This is..." Sherry walks closer to the board, it's covered in photos. Young children, healthy men and women and even animals. Some are accompanied by short poems and others pleads and prayers. "So many people..." Her fingers begin to trace over the edge of the photos, her eyes scan the desperate pleas and with each heartfelt note of hope. "They are all missing?" Sherry took a step back, she should be used to this but...it was still hard to grasp sometimes.

A noise suddenly caught her off guard, one of the candles near the notice's legs fell, it's light vanished within the dirt. Sherry quickly stepped back, her hands reaching for the holstered gun at her side.

"Who's there?"

**(JAKE POV)**

Holy shit.

Jake wiped down the dirt from his person, kicking the material of the parachute off his shoe. Words could not describe how much he loved the adrenaline that rushed through his veins when he jumped from such heights.

As Jake composed himself, he pulled out his phone from his pocket, dialling Dmitri. "Hey, I've reached the ground. Send me the co-ordinates of the main headquarters ." Jake inhaled deeply, he wasn't a huge fan of the night, perhaps it was the way it manipulated everything into an enemy, even the fucking trees.

"Sending them now. You'll find the village just a few hundred yards from your position. It's best to travel through it and cut through the cathedral. It'll save you time." Dmitri paused and smiled once more. "Try not to upset the locals, they are a testy butch." At that, the line was cut off.

Jake pulled the phone back from his ear and shook his head before stuffing it back into his pocket. The man was a lunatic.

It didn't take Jake long to reach the village, there was a small source of light that guided him there which was surprisingly created by a small number of candles collected around a large wooden notice board. Jake quickly scanned the area before hopping over the fence.

Slowly he made his way towards the board, he was just about to turn to look at it's contents before a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. His gun already unholstered was raised upwards and his back against the board. Unfortunately Jake's quick movements had kicked over one of the back candles over.

"Shit." He whispered, he could hear the strangers footsteps retreat. Eyes narrowing, Jake suddenly came up with a plan to catch the stranger off guard. Quickly he kicked a mound of dry dirt over the candle flames, diminishing all light in the darkness.

Quickly he span around the corner of the board, running towards his opponent. Jake prominently used his right shoulder to shove the stranger off their feet but was caught off guard when the enemy grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt, catching themself before they hit the ground.

**(SHERRY POV)**

The sudden change from light to darkness left Sherry dazed, she could sense and hear the hurried footsteps running towards her but was left with no time to reach for her gun.

With a grunt, her nimble physique was hit with some force. Feeling her body suddenly begin to feel weightless as she was falling hard towards the ground, Sherry's hand reached forward and gripped tight hold of the enemies collar. Her body balancing a feet away from the ground.

Her breathes grew heavy due to the initial shock and her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, to the features of her attacker.

"...Jake...?"


End file.
